Dressing Room For Two
by gongsang-ga
Summary: In hopes of spending some extra time with Jimin, Taehyung invites him to go shopping but luckily for him, a little more goes on in the dressing room than just trying on clothes.


"But _Jimin_! Won't you _please_ come with me!" Tae tugged on Jimin's arm, attempting to pull him towards the door as the others sat laughing on the couch, "Just go Jimin, the kid needs company." Namjoon laughed as he stood from his seat and turned to leave the practice room, "What's the worst that could happen?" He smirked, letting out one last chuckle before walking out, Jin and J-hope following close behind. Before closing the door, J-hope turned, "Have fun kids," he said, sticking out his tongue mockingly before closing the door.

"Aigoo Tae! Why _me_?" Jimin asked as he pulled back his arm, "You're the only member I want to be with right now, c'mon please? I promise I won't be so annoying, promise!" Tae called back as he spun in circles around the room. It was hard for Jimin to believe this kid was the same age as him as he bounced around the room, unable to stand still or be serious. Jimin sighed, ran a hand through his hair and turned to face Tae, though his personality was more of a puppy with ADHD, Jimin couldn't help but admit that he was pretty adorable and fun to be around.

"Let's go then." He muttered, smiling to himself as Tae jumped up on the couch, threw his fist into the air and shouted in happiness. Jimin laughed and walked towards the door. Just as he reached out for the handle, Tae crossed in front of him, snatched the handle and pulled the door open, "After you," he said, smiling at Jimin as he bowed down, "Gomawo." he muttered, quickly rushed out the door, his cheeks warming as he made his way down the hall. Tae followed close behind as Jimin lead the way back to his dorm, grabbed his wallet and went out the building. Jimin knew Tae was always one for skin ship so it didn't shock him much when he felt Tae's hand curl around his own, nor did it shock him when they got in the car and Tae casually laid his head on Jimin's shoulder. Instead he smiled, laid his own head against Tae's and stared out the window.

After a short ride, they got out the car, thanked the driver and entered codes combine, a famous clothing store that recently opened up close to the dorm. Once inside, Tae's puppy like personality returned as he raced around the store, unsure of where to begin or what to get. Jimin laughed and carried on by himself, browsing the store but still keeping a close eye on Tae. As Jimin walked around, he spotted a rack full of tanks and walked right over. There were so many good ones! Smiling to himself, he searched through every one, grabbing a few here and there to try on and just as he was struggling to pull out one the hangers, Tae leaned down atop the rack, his arms crossed under his chin as he stared at Jimin, "Need some help?" he asked, scaring Jimin who hadn't noticed him before. He dropped the shirt and backed away, "N-no. No I'm fine." He stammered, embarrassed to have been scared.

Tae laughed, ducked down and crawled under the rack to stand in front of Jimin. "Trying those on?" He asked, his smile playing at his lips as he looked Jimin up and down, taking in his entire body before reaching out and taking the shirts, "I'll have them put these in a room for you!" He called over his shoulder as he ran off towards the dressing rooms. Jimin laughed as he watched after Tae, shook his head and began to follow Tae's path, dear lord what would he do with him? Jimin leaned against a rack of jackets, waiting as Tae's spoke to one of the workers, Yeeun from what Jimin could see from her nametag. He watched as Tae flicked his hair to the side, smiled brightly at the young girl and bowed respectfully as she took the clothes from him. Jimin couldn't help but laugh at how easily she fell into Tae's palm, how quickly Tae can capture anyone with his charm. Though it wasn't all too surprising, Tae was in fact a very cute idol, a hot one even, what with his boyish charm and smile that made even his eyes shine. Jimin watched as Tae looked around, clearly searching for him. He couldn't but notice that lost puppy look on his face as his hair fell messily into his face, or the smile that spread wide across his face when he caught sight of Jimin. He also couldn't help but notice how Tae walked, the confidence that was in each stride as he made his way towards Jimin, "Like what you see?" Tae teased as he reached Jimin, kicking out his leg and striking a pose with one hand on his hip and the other behind his head before collapsing to the floor in a fit of laughter. Jimin scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed yet again to have been caught staring. He stretched out his hand and pulled up Tae who was still laughing, "Is that a no hyung? Am I not attractive enough?" He asked between giggles causing Jimin to laugh with him as he shoved him aside, "Go find your clothes," he muttered, hoping to drop the conversation.

Tae laughed,shook his head to "fix" his hair as he turned to walk down a maze of aisles, Jimin following close behind as Tae searched through racks, occasionally pulling out a shirt or some pants. He stopped in an aisle with racks on both sides, searching through a rack on the left that was full of jeans as Jimin turned to the right to go through the shorts. Jimin found a pair of cameo ones, went through to find his size and just as he was about to pull them out, he felt Tae pressing in against his back, his hand reaching out as he pulled out a pair of black shorts, "Think these would look nice on you," he whispered, his words tickling Jimin's neck as he froze in place, unsure of how to react to Tae. Tae pulled back, chuckling before turning back to the jeans, "You know, I usually come shopping alone," he mused, pulling out a pair of ripped blue jeans and glancing over at Jimin before putting the jeans back in search of a better size. "Then why bring me?" Jimin asked, still avoiding eye contact as he searched through the black shorts Tae had pointed out, "I wanted to spend the day with you," Tae said, stepping towards Jimin and leaning against the rack to his left.

Jimin clenched his jaw, hoping his cheeks wouldn't give away any hint of blushing as he looked down, "Why me?" he asked, unaware of Tae who was now drawing in closer as he gently placed his hand on Jimin's arm, smiling as he responded, "Because I actually like you." Jimin smiled despite himself, "Maybe we should head back now Tae," he muttered, "After we try on our clothes!" Tae said, his smiling coming back as he took Jimin's hand and rushed back to the dressing rooms. Jimin sighed, letting his pace match up to Tae's.

As the reached the chairs to wait in, the girl who had taken Tae's clothes quickly came out, bow slightly to Jimin before addressing herself completely to Tae. Despite himself, Jimin couldn't help but feel a small pinch of jealousy as Yeeun began twirling her hair around her finger and swaying her body in attempts of getting closer to Tae. She joyfully reached out, taking the clothes from Tae and asking him to follow as she went to unlock one of the rooms. Before entering, Tae glanced back at Jimin who sat there straight faced and stiff. Tae frowned, thanked Yeeun and closed the door. He quickly pulled off his shirt, tossed it onto the floor and turned to look at himself in the mirror. He smiled, though it was halfhearted before turning back, grabbing a shirt and pulling it over his head. Leaning into the mirror, he messed with his hair, attempting to make it look more controlled before stepping back and opening the door. His eyes wandered directly to Jimin who sat there on his phone, completely unaware of Tae which made him frown. Immediately, Yeeun rushed over and bowed, "The shirt fits you very well Taehyung." she stood and smiled at Tae, her cheeks completely flushed as her clasped her hands in front of her. "Gomawo." Tae said back, bow slightly before excusing himself, "Jimin?" he called out, hoping to get his attention. Jimin looked up, glanced at Yeeun and then to Tae before forcing on a smile, "It looks good Tae, you should get it." he commented, before turning back to his phone. Yeeun glanced over at Jimin before bowing again and excusing herself, Tae watched as she made her way to the front of the store, hoping that with her gone, Jimin would ease a bit. This was not how Tae wished to spend their time alone together.

Tae made his way back inside the room, threw off the shirt and again stared at himself in the mirror, did Jimin not like him back? he wondered as leaned back against the wall sliding down to the floor in attempts to think of a way to bring back Jimin's smile, Tae's favorite thing about him. Just thinking of it made Tae smile as he sat there crouched on the floor. He stood, smirking at his reflection as he realized the perfect way to get Jimin back.

Outside Jimin sat restlessly, typing away on his phone as he texted Gookie, unsure of who else to turn to in his frustration. "I just don't know what to do Dong-saeng, I don't mean to take it out on him I just, aigoo I don't know" he typed, placing the phone on his knee as he sat back and closed his eyes. "Jimin?" Tae called out in a small voice. He looked up, blinked several times and stood, nearly dropping his phone onto the floor before quickly reaching down and catching it. "Y-yes?" He stuttered, attempting to avert his eyes from Tae who now stood in the doorway topless but of course, his eyes kept finding their way back to him. To make matters worse, Tae yawned, stretching his arms up into the air causing all of his muscles to flex and ripple. Jimin sat there, awestruck as blood rushed to his cheeks. Embarrassed, his ruffled his hair with his hand and looked around, catching sight of Yeeun staring at Tae with wide eyes. She turned and began to make her way over, a smile already spread across her face as she ran her fingers through her hair which quickly upset Jimin who was now walking towards a smirking Tae. "Get in." he commanded, grabbing onto the door as he blocked Tae's body with his own, "Is something the matter Jimin?" Tae asked with fake innocence causing Jimin to push him inside, his body pressing into Tae's in the small room. As the door shut closed, Jimin looked up, fully aware of how Tae's body was now pressed against him, their chests brushing up against each other with each staggered breath they took.

"Maybe you should-" Jimin started but his words were cut off by the sound of his phone vibrating in his hand. Startled, he jumped back, pressing himself against the wall opposite of Tae unaware of the fact that he had dropped his phone in the process until Tae reached down and picked it up. Tae's eyes cut down, quickly reading the text before handing it back to Jimin. Without reading it, Jimin quickly pocketed his phone. Pressing his palms against the wall, he stared at the floor, unsure how to continue. Tae stood there as well, pressed against his own wall as he pondered the text he had just read. Could it have been about him? Clearly Jimin was upset about Yeeun, but was it truly because he was jealous? Tae smiled, amused by what he had just learned as he looked up and saw Jimin, pressed against his wall, looking down like an innocent child that's done something wrong. Tae blushed, wanting so badly to lift Jimin's face and kiss him but unsure as to how Jimin would react. But despite himself, it was all he could think of, letting the thought cloud his vision as he lost himself in the thought of pressing into Jimin, their lips finally touching, Jimin's hands on Tae's hips. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the change in Jimin, didn't notice he had lost that innocent child look as he stepped forward, crushing his lips against Tae's. Shocked, Tae pulled back, staring at Jimin in awe as Jimin stood there, his cheeks completely flushed as he smiled at Tae shyly. Once the shock had passed, Tae smirked, stepped forward as Jimin stepped back. He pressed Jimin back into the wall, placing his hands against the wall, barricading Jimin between the wall and himself as he leaned in and kissed Jimin, stepping closer until his body was pressed against Jimin's, the thin fabric of his tank being the only thing separating them.

Jimin let out a staggered breath as he pulled back slightly, press his forehead against Tae's shoulder to catch his breath. Tae didn't want to stop, instead he leaned in closer, kissing along the length of Jimin's shoulder. "Tae," Jimin muttered, his voice breathless and lustful as he grabbed onto Tae hips, one hand wrapping around to his lower back as he pulled Tae closer. Tae groaned, loving the way Jimin's hands felt against his skin as his hips began thrusting forward, grazing against Jimin's as he let his tongue slowly trail up Jimin's collarbone before pushing the neckline of his tank down so he could suck on Jimin's shoulder, leaving a hickey that could easily be hidden by the strap of his shirt. Jimin moaned into Tae's neck, his hot breath causing Tae to shiver.

Just as quickly as it started, Jimin raised his hands to Tae's chest, gently pushing him back to stop him from continuing. Jimin sank to the floor, placing his head between his knees as he tried to control his breathing, "Too far?" Tae asked, his breathing as shaking as Jimin's. Jimin laughed, stood and pulled Tae into a hug, gently kissing his lips before pulling back again, laughing as Tae continued to lean in, desperately trying to continue the kiss. "Not far enough actually," he said, laughing as Tae smirked, "but not here." he continued, his voice firm as he smirked back. Tae nodded, pulled back from Jimin's embrace and turned to gather his things. As he bent down to picked up his shirt, Tae felt Jimin pressed against his back, a small yelp coming out of his mouth as he felt Jimin's hand brush against his crotch, massaging it gently as Jimin whispers, "Might want to do something about that," against his ear before kissing his cheek and quickly dashing out the room. Tae stood there, frozen for a second, then stood, smirk at his reflection in the mirror before pulling on his shirt and trying to fix his messy hair.

After buying his shirts, Tae quickly made his way outside, using his bags to hide any bit of evidence of his moment with Jimin. Luckily for him, their car was parked right outside the door, the door to the back seat wide open as Jimin stood by the back of the door, completely at ease despite his messy hair. Tae made his way towards him, playfully glaring at him as Jimin opened the door to the trunk, helping him place his bags inside alongside his own. "Well that was rude of you," Tae said once inside the car. As before, he carefully laid his head against Jimin's shoulder. Jimin laughed, his arm wrapping around Tae's waist as he whispered back, "Thought you might've liked some time to gather yourself." he laughed, gently squeezing Tae thigh as he turned to look out the window. "Continue in the dorm?" he muttered, low enough for Tae to barely hear himself, "I would hope so." Tae replied, placing his hand over Jimin's own crotch, "would be rude of you to start something without finishing it." his fingers curling around Jimin's dick, gently rubbing it as he closed his eyes. Tae couldn't help but smile as he felt Jimin's hand tighten around his waist, his hand squeezing his thigh as he stood straighter, completely taken by surprise by Tae's touch. "Let's just hope the others are gone," he muttered, his hand still rubbing against Jimin's now hard dick, "that way we won't have to be interrupted again." Tae closed his eyes, lifting his hand and looking up to Jimin, "And now we're even." he remarked before kissing Jimin on the cheek and quickly moving away, turning his back to him as he stared out his own window, his shoulders shaking from the laughter he was trying to hide.


End file.
